


Oblivious

by Cagetheelephant



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Ringo, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George is oblivious, M/M, Oblivious, Smut, Thank me later, Top!George, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagetheelephant/pseuds/Cagetheelephant
Summary: It's 1965, and Ringo and George have been in love for years. They just don't have the guts to tell each other until Paul finally manages to get into George's head a little.Or George and Ringo finally stops being completely oblivious, with a little help from Paul, and fuck each other.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Oblivious

"You are actually a moron, Paul," George scoffed as they sat in the studio taking a smoke together, waiting for Ringo and John to get back from the cafeteria. 

"I'm just saying, Geo, I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. You're both so oblivious," Paul stared George down and it was uncomfortable. Was he that bad at hiding it?

"He's not queer," George mumbled, taking a long drag from his cigarette before putting it in the nearest ashtray. 

"So you admit you have a thing for him," Paul grinned, putting his cigarette in the same ashtray. 

"It's not like it matters, I'm just trying to get over it before it ruins the fucking band," the guitarist said, voice barely audible. 

"Oh but it does matter, he obviously has a thing for you, queer or not-"

"What you guys talking about?" John came in through the door, Ringo right behind him, both holding two cups of coffee each. 

"Geo's love interests," Paul said with a shit eating grin covering his lips. 

"Oh spare me," John sighed, giving Paul one of the coffees before placing his own on a table, picking up his acoustic and starting to strum some random chords. "I'd rather die."

"You ought to tell him sometime, Geo," Paul whispered before he joined in with John, placing his cup beside his, and beginning to pluck his bass.

George looked up from where he's been staring at his shoes and saw Ringo reaching out his hand to give him the coffee. Their fingers brushed, and it sent shivers down George's spine. 

"Can I talk to you?" He asked without thinking, heart picking up pace. 

Ringo gave him a confused but curious look before shrugging. "Sure."

George noticed Paul sending a wink his way as he made his way out in the corridor, Ringo following behind. 

When they were out, George leaned against the wall, picking up his cigarette packet. He gently placed one behind his ear before giving one to Ringo, lighting up both of them. 

"What's up?" Ringo asked after taking a drag. Fuck, how beautiful he was with the cigarette sticking out lazily between his soft lips. 

"Paul wanted me to talk to you," George answered, quickly gazing down at his feet while making small circles on the floor with the tip of his shoe. Looking at the drummer was too much right now. 

"About wha-"

"I'm in love with you. I just needed to tell you so that I can get rejected and get over it because I can't handle the-" 

"How long have you been that?" Ringo interrupted George's interruption. 

"Uh, since we first started playing together I guess?" George dared to look up for a second, heart sinking once he saw Ringo trying not to laugh. He couldn't hold it in though, and sooner the drummer had to clutch his stomach from laughing. It would've been cute, if it wasn't for the fact that he laughed because of George's confession. "Why are you laughing?" He managed to ask. 

"Because- fuck, because we've both been so fucking oblivious. I've been lovestruck with you since 63, and I thought you'd hate me," Finally he stopped laughing, a huge grin on his face instead. George couldn't believe his ears. 

"B-but you ain't queer, Rings," George stuttered. 

"I'm very queer, Geo, now come here so I finally can kiss you," George stared at him, before finally coming to his senses and almost attacking Ringo, hands wrapping themselves around his waist as he leaned down to kiss the smaller one. The kiss was heated. He could feel Ringo's tongue peaking between his lips and he gladly let it in, parting his lips so that Ringo could explore his mouth. Years of restraints finally let loose for them to be free. 

It didn't take long for George to get erect, and he had to take a step back so that Ringo wouldn't feel it against his thigh. That would be horribly awkward. 

"Fuck George, don't move away, let me feel you," Ringo growled before placing his hands on the younger's bum and pulling him back against him, kneading his ass in his hands. George felt like fainting on the spot. 

The guitarist moved his lips down Ringo's jawline, kissing and nibbling at every spot of uncovered skin against his neck and collar. 

"Fuck is there a room we can move this to?" Ringo groaned, and George could feel the drummer's erection against his thigh now too, relieved. 

"Dressing room. There's a couch," George panted into his ear before nibbling at Ringo's earlobe. 

They both were off each other in seconds, hands linked as they found their way to the dressing room, which fortunately was empty of people. George turned to lock the door, and when he turned back around he saw Ringo starting to unbotton his shirt. 

"No let me, let me," George panted and came up in front of the older, gently opening button for button, before the shirt finally was open. He gently pushed it off Ringo's shoulders and let it slide down on the floor. "Fuck you're so beautiful, Rings," he groaned before he started working his own shirt off. It came off in a matter of seconds, falling down in a puddle with Ringo's shirt. 

George placed his hands on Ringo's chest, gently pushing him backwards so that the drummer's ankles hit the couch. He was gently pushed down, the younger following swiftly between the drummer's legs. 

They started kissing again. Hungrily kissing away the frustration of not having found out about this earlier. "George?" Ringo asked between kisses. 

"Mmh?" 

"Do you want to go all the way?" Ringo asked into his mouth, and George stilled for a moment. 

"Who'd be top if we did it?" He asked, feeling his cheeks reddening. He felt Ringo's fingers trace the sides of his torso, and it sent shivers to his south. 

"You could, if you'd like. I have to admit, this is not my first time with another guy, and it can be very uncomfortable to be bottom the first times. I want our first time to be good for the both of us," Ringo smiled. He looked absolutely adorable. His lips were swollen and pink from the kissing, and his hair was spread out on the pillow under him. George wanted to remember this sight for eternity. 

"I think I'd like that, yeah. But you'll have to guide me," George smiled down at the guy underneath him, before he leaned down to kiss him again. He tangled his fingers in Ringo's soft hair, carefully pulling at it to see if it got a reaction out of him, and it did. The drummer whined softly against his lips, tongue coming back into George's mouth. 

Ringo's fingers roamed down George's body, stopping at his crotch to open his belt. He had to break the kiss for a second to see what he was doing before he could drag he belt out of it's strap, immediately going to his zipper to unzip his pants. George took the opportunity to suck on Ringo's neck, pulling at his hair to earn more of Ringo's soft moans. 

"G-George, we have to shift if we're gonna get these off," he chuckled between pants as he gently stroke up George's thigh. 

"Yeah of course," George stuttered and got on his feet to pull down his pants, before helping Ringo get his off too. The drummer lifted up his hips to let George pull his pants off, fingertips gracing his thighs all the way to his knees. 

"We also need vaseline, since we don't have lube. I got some in my bag, could you get it?"   
George almost tripped on his way to grab Ringo's bag, pulling out a yellow jar that read vaseline. It sent more shivers down his spine.   
They made eye contact for a second, and George looked at him in awe. The shorter's chest was raising heavily with his breaths, blue eyes shining bright, but still dark with something George had never seen in the drummer's eyes before. Lust. His lips were swollen, wet and pink from their kissing, and his cheeks pink. He was stunning. 

"Boxers," Ringo mumbled before dragging down his own boxers, rock hard erection standing up proudly against his stomach. After looking at it with lust, he quickly pulled down his own, pooling at his ankles before he got back over Ringo, between his legs. "It'll be easier if I have a pillow under my hips," Ringo said before he grabbed a pillow that had fallen to the floor, and placing it underneath his hips. 

"What do I do now?" George asked, feeling himself flush from his inexperience. 

"It's a little like fingering a bird. Coat three of your fingers in vaseline and take it slow. Muscles y'know," Ringo smiled before pulling the guitarist down for another heated kiss. 

That seemed easy enough. After kissing for a little while more, grinding against each other and moaning into each other's mouths, George decided it was time. He sat back on his heels, opened the jar and took a good amount of vaseline on his fingers, warming it up with his thumb. 

"Tell me if I'm going too fast or doing something wrong," he mumbled before going down to kiss Ringo again. He leaned his own weight on his left arm, and slowly started to push his first digit into Ringo. 

"Fuck, George," Ringo moaned as the knuckle of George's middle finger was buried inside Ringo. "Feels so good, your finger feels- so good" he continued between fingers. 

George took that as a cue to continue, and gently pulled his finger almost all the way out before slowly pushing two fingers inside. 

"Shit," Ringo groaned and pushed back against his fingers, "more," at that, George spread his fingers gently apart and his last finger entered, and he slowly started to push in and out. "Agh- fuck," Ringo moaned, breaking the kiss to throw his head back. "Y hit my prostate. Feels so good," 

Prostate? Was that something too? George experimented around the spot he hit, earning more moans from the boy underneath him. 

"George enough, I want to feel you," Ringo moaned. George had to let out a moan at the words, quickly pulling his finger's out watching Ringo's eyes squeeze shut at the lack of something filling him up inside. 

"Tell me again if I'm going to fast," George said, spreading vaseline from his fingers on his own member before lining up to be at height with Ringo's hole, slowly starting to push inside. "Fuck, Rings, you're so tight," he groaned, grabbing Ringo's wrists with his right hand and pinning them down over Ringo's head. He watched the older one's face as he slowly kept pushing inside, looking for any signs of discomfort. Ringo moaned, something about fuck and George's name. 

The heat wrapping George was overwhelming, much tighter than any bird he'd ever done it with, and it was fucking Ringo. The man he'd loved for such a long time. He was finally pushing inside him, being intimate, and fuck it was hot. 

"George, please move," Ringo groaned when George had bottomed out and the drummer had adjusted. George didn't was a second before experimently pulling all the way out, and then back in. Both of them moaned, George's fangs biting down at his own lip. 

George put his weight on Ringo's wrists, which were stilled pinned above the drummer's head on the armrest of the couch, and tangled his left hand in his hair. Their lips crashed together as they set into a slow and steady pace. Ringo was rocking his hips back and forward with George's thrusts. 

"Fucking - ashit, kiss me George," Ringo moaned out before their lips clashed together, both men moaning into each other's mouths as they rocked back and forth. "Faster, please," 

A hard thrust went straight to Ringo's prostate, and the man moaned loud. 

"Geo, fuck, I love you," he shrieked, one of his hands getting out of George's tight grasp to roam over the other man's sides. 

"I love you too, Rings," George moaned and kissed the man's neck. "I'm getting close, should I pull out?"   
Ringo answered by wrapping his legs around George's waist, pushing himself to meet the guitarist's thrust, hitting right on his sweet spot again.   
At that they both came, moaning each other's names again and again, lips clashing together as they rode their ecstasies. 

When they both had finished, Ringo's sperm all over his own stomach, George's member slowly going down inside the drummer, he pulled out and went up to get paper. He gently dried Ringo clean, his stomach, between his thighs were George's sperm had begun dripping down. He gave the drummer a gentle kiss against his lips. 

"That was amazing, Geo," Ringo grinned, licking his lips, before pulling the other one down atop of him. 

"Amazing? It was the best sex I've ever had," George answered, voice muffled against Ringo's neck. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and it took me a really long time *insert shy emojies* but I hope you enjoyed anyways:) kudos and comments are gladly accepted<3


End file.
